Transfer 'Student'
by gemmagirl
Summary: Kaname has to go away and leave someone in charge of night class students what will happen when the chosen person is someone they dont know ... who is she and how will things happen when she amuses Zero by being hostile against Kaname and maybe some of the night class... FIRST VK FANFIC dont be too harsh but please say improvements and such enjoy reading :) ZeroxOC


**well i felt like writing another story. enjoy the story ****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT**** enjoy the story :) and please review. and btw yes i do know about name similarities and my character is Yuki the VK character is Yuuki got that? good so now i wont get any comments about that. OH AND i almost forgot this is based after Yuuki knows that she is a vampire and Zero is unable to be a level E okay? okay! have fun**

* * *

Yuki POV

I walk up to the gates of Cross Academy my ice-blue eyes glimmering_ 'this is going to be amusing'_ I think a small barely there smirk I enter the grounds my pale skin uncomfortable until i reach the door to the main building and walk in through the open doors. My eyes glance around quickly as I pause for a moment before taking a quick step causing my black silky hair to follow me like a cape, touching my ankles as I move even though it is tied in its usual pony tail.

Normal POV

Yuki walks into a room and leans against the wall and says "so what is happening Kaien?" her gaze fixes on the straw hair colored man sitting behind the desk as he replies "you know I told you in the letter-" "that you would tell me when i got here" Yuki interrupts him glaring at the man until he relents "okay fine Kaname Kuran is leaving and he specifically asked for you to step up until he gets back" Yuki narrows her eyes "why would he ask for me he doesn't know me unless..." her eyes flash "... you have been telling him about me... how much does he know?" her whole being was threatening and he mumbles "everything that I do" she sighs still glaring at him then says "so I will have to join the night class and act as leader im assuming that Kuran will tell them that I will take his place, im also assuming he will have a couple of them watch me, and where is the uniform?" Kaien points to a chair which had the white night class uniform folded neatly on it as he says "You will not need a guide to show you around so go to the dorm while the day class is still in session and rest up your first classes are tonight" Yuki walks forward swiftly grabbing the uniform and as she turns she says "this will be interesting cya chairman cross" then she stalks outside and down the hall heading quickly to the moon dorm as soon as she walks outside.

Yuki keeps her face unemotional as the sun hits her skin making that uncomfortable feeling again until she steps onto the porch and opens the door to the moon dorm stepping in and closing the door behind her then stalks forward into the main living area noting that the curtains were closed and that everyone in the night class now looked at her silent for a moment until Kaname steps forward "Yuki Kasai" his garnet eyes fixed on her ice blue eyes that had hardened at the sight of him and she sneers leaning against the wall relaxed but everything about her position told of hostility against the pure-blood "Kaname Kuran, cant say its a pleasure" she smirks noting that all the others twitched for one who had silver hair and lilac eyes who's mouth twitched in amusement. then Kaname speaks again "i regret leaving the night class with you." Yuki smirks again and says "oh but you asked for me to do so before anyone else" she had caught that from chairman Cross's mind as she was leaving narrowing her eyes as the pure-blood noting that the others except for that one man was shocked at her open hostility against their leader as she glares at him "however you do know that I am the best to do so... there better be something interesting to come from this or I will make it interesting in one way or another" her words and tone made it clear that she would start a fight or kill someone if things where too boring. "badbye" she continues twisting the usual farewell into something darker as well as dismissing the group noting the silver haired man's complete amusement as she leaves the group stalking up the stairs and into the room that she knew would be hers putting the uniform of the chair before creating a small portal and grabbing her suitcase from it pulling it beside her and putting it by the dresser.

Yuki hears the sound of Kaname Kuran leaving then gets changed into the white night class uniform her long silky black hair brushing her ankles and she walks down when it is time to go fixing her gaze on the group of night class students and says briefly says "i am Yuki Kasai temporary dorm and class leader, I know who each of you are" fixing her gaze on each as she says their names "Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aido, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Yuuki Cross... however I don't know you" her gaze fixes on the silver haired boy with the lilac eyes who says darkly "im Zero Kiryuu" Yuki nods then turns saying "now lets go" her gaze piercing into each of their eyes before she opens the door and Yuuki and Zero go out first to hold back the girls from swarming the night class. Yuki hears some whispers before tuning out to them keeping her face calm and almost bored 'where is Kaname?' 'i heard that girl replaced him' 'i heard he left' 'i heard he is sick' Yuki and the group walk into the schooling building but not before catching one last whisper 'i heard that the black haired girl is his sister' the words making her growl and almost spin around to kill the girl who had said that but she settled for scorching the ground near the girls feet making her scream in shock leaving Yuki with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**he i thinks thats good for now ill continue with this when i get around to this again... REVIEW PLEASE **reviews make me happy


End file.
